


Togainu no Chi Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Togainu no Chi oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Struggle  
> Characters: Shiki, Akira  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Shiki thought he enjoyed Akira's struggling

Shiki smirked as he watched Akira hunch over Kiesuke’s now lifeless body.  Now that the brunette was dead, Shiki could finally have the silver haired fighter all to himself.

He quickly made his way over to the distraught mal and wrapped his arms around him, picking him up off of the ground slightly and pressing the edge of his blade to the other’s throat before he could react.

Akira’s eyes widened as he suddenly felt himself being lifted and pressed against the other’s chest, flinching slightly at the cool bite of metal against his skin.

“Let go of me!”  He screamed as he tried to struggle out of the taller male’s grip without cutting himself on the sword pressed against his neck.

“Stop struggling.”  Shiki whispered threateningly, tightening his grip on the struggling teen.

“No!”  Akira screamed as he struggled harder, not caring about the metal starting to dig into his skin slightly, “Kiesuke!”  He yelled as he struggled and kicked and did anything he could think of to get away from the stronger man.

Shiki growled, “Stop struggling.”  He demanded again, “Or you will join your friend.”

A harsh sob left Akira’s lips at this and his struggling picked up even more, if possible, despite the threat, “Good!”  He shrieked through his tears, “Let me die then!”

Shiki frowned at these words.  The other wanted to die?

Akira continued to struggle, especially when he noticed that Shiki’s grip and slackened ever-so-slightly.

Suddenly Shiki released the sobbing male who fell to the wet ground before quickly scrambling back over to the now cold and blood soaked body of his best friend.

Shiki lowered his blade as he watched Akira cradle his dead friend in his arms, the latter not caring that blood was drenching his clothes and skin. 

Shiki grimaced.  Where had the other’s fight gone?  Usually Akira would have been up in a heartbeat.  He would have whirled around and lunged at Shiki with his daggers.

Shiki continued to watch the silver haired male sob over his friend’s lifeless body, thinking that the other was just trying to catch him off guard and would attack him at any moment, but Akira made no move to do anything of the sort.  So after some time of watching, Shiki finally scoffed and turned away, leaving Akira to mourn alone in the rain.

END


	2. Something to Look Forward To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Something to Look Forward To  
> Relationship: Akira/Rin  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: RIn loves lookinf at Akira's face

“I just love looking at your face.” Rin said as he stared Akira.

Akira blinked at the suddenly-very-close Rin, he and Rin were the last ones on the roof.

“Uh, thanks…”  Akira replied, not really knowing what else to say in response to the odd statement.

Rin grinned at the other before suddenly pouncing on him, forcing him onto his back on the concrete.

“Wh- What the hell are you doing?”  Akira demanded as he raised a hand to rub at the back of his head.

Rin just laughed as he stared down at the other, “Sorry.”  He apologized lamely, bot sounding very sincere, “I just couldn’t help myself.”  He explained before leaning down and pressing his lips to the bewildered man below him.

Akira gasped at the contact and tried to pull back, but there wasn’t anywhere to pull back to.

Fortunately Rin pulled back away quickly, still smiling down at the silver-haired male, “You’re really hot.”

Akira blushed up at the smaller boy before starting to sit up, which forced the boy on top of him to back up a little, “Uh, thanks…”  He repeated lamely.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”  Rin asked as he got off of the other.

“Uh, no.”  Akira said as he looked away, his face steadily getting redder.

Rin grinned, “Then can I be your boyfriend?”

Akira looked at the other incredulously, “You didn’t ask if I have a girlfriend.”

Rin scoffed, “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No.”  Akira replied lamely as he blushed again and looked away.

The grin returned to Rin’s face, “Then…?”

“You don’t even know me.”  Akira informed as he turned to look at the other again.

“I know, but I want to know you.”  Rin replied.

Akira starred at the other for a few long moments before sighing, “I- I don’t think I can be your boyfriend-“

“But-“  Rin interrupted, but Akira stopped him.

“Let me finish.”  Akira stated before starting over, “I don’t think that I can be your boyfriend, yet.  I wouldn’t mind going on a date with you, though – given we both get out of here…”

“Alright!  Then I’ll make sure we do.”  Rin assured, the grin once again returning.

Rin then stood and held out a hand to help Akira get up, “Come one, let’s get moving.  If I have to wait until we get out of here to go on a date with you than I want to get out of here as fast as possible.”

Akira gave a small laugh as he grabbed the other’s hand, standing up, “Alright, let’s get going then.”

At least now he had something to look forward to once he got out of this hellhole.

END


	3. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Redemption  
> Relationship: Shiki/Akira  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Akira thinks about the last two years

How could he do this to Kiesuke?

Kiesuke had been dead for two years now.

Akira had been devastated and at first had vowed to take vengeance on the man that had killed him.

He had escaped from Toshima with Motomi and Rin, but he had returned shortly after the bombing of the city to seek revenge.

He had planned to destroy the other, but when he found the other in a sad heap on top of the rubble that was once the formidable city of Igra, he lost heart.

Akira couldn’t believe how fast the anger had drained out of him when he saw the other’s prone form.

Shiki looked up as Akira approached, “What do you want?”  He asked, the usual spite and bitterness in his voice wasn’t there.

Akira gripped his dagger tighter and Shiki watched the move, looking away and into the distance.

“Have you come to kill me?”  He inquired.

“Yes.”  Akira answered.

“Very well.”  Shiki replied, “I have nothing left anyway.”

Akira growled at the other, “ _You_ have nothing left?!  You killed my best friend!”

“I’m aware.”  Shiki intoned, “I also killed the only person I have ever cared about.”  His expression was blank as he stared up at the sky.

Akira calmed at this, “Why?”

“I thought I hated him.”  Shiki stated simply, “I was mistaken.”

Akira kneeled in front of the other; he couldn’t believe how easily he had let his guard down in front of the man who on several occasions had tried to take his life.

“Who?”

“Nano.”  Shiki replied, still no expression on his face.

Akira had only met the man briefly; he had also seen the other die at Shiki’s hands.

“I’m sorry.”  Akira said softly.

He felt bad for the other and he couldn’t figure out why.

This was the man who had killed his best friend.

But he had lost someone equally important.

And Akira couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to kill someone that you thought you hated and later find out that you actually cared deeply about them.

Shiki looked at the silver-haired male in front of him and some emotion finally showed on his face, confusion, “Why do you care?”

“I’m not sure.”  Akira said as he stood, “But we’ve both lost someone important to us.”  He went on as he extended a hand to Shiki, “And maybe we can help each other heal.”

Shiki stared at the other for a few moments, “Why do you want to help me?  I killed your friend.”

Frowning, Akira nodded, “I know, but I’m also sure that Kiesuke wouldn’t want me to carry this anger for the rest of my life, and honestly, seeing you like this makes me think that you can’t possibly be as bad a guy as I thought you were.”

Shiki continued to stare at the other, “I don’t understand you.”

“You don’t have to, but if you want to sit there feeling sorry for the rest of your life that’s fine by me.”  Akira huffed as he lowered his hand.

Again Shiki stared at the other, but this time he got up.

“I suppose if you can forgive me, than…”  He trailed off, not really knowing where to go from there.

Akira just nodded in response as he led the other away from the remains of Toshima.

Akira then took the other man to his home.

He explained to Rin and Motomi what had happened and although at first Rin was furious and tried to attack Shiki, even he soon came to forgive his brother.

They lived together for a while and Akira helped Shiki get used to living a life not in Igra.

He was shocked and astonished to find himself caring about the other male.

And now it was two years after the death of his best friend.

He kneeled in front of the informal grave that he had made for his friend when he had made his way out of Toshima.

“I’m sorry Kiesuke.”  He whispered softly.

He couldn’t believe himself.

He was falling in love with the man who had killed his best friend.

How could he do this to him?

“Akira.”

The silver-haired man turned to watch the very man he was thinking about walk towards him.

“What are you doing?”  The black-haired male asked as he approached.

Akira turned back to the grave, “It’s the anniversary of his death.”  He explained.

Shiki stopped to stand next to him, “I know, it’s the anniversary of Nano’s death too.”

Akira nodded solemnly.

Surprisingly Shiki kneeled on the ground next to him.

“I’m sorry Kiesuke.”  He suddenly said.

Akira gave the other a bewildered look, but Shiki was staring at the makeshift grave.

Shiki went on, “I know that you probably never will, but I hope that one day you can forgive me for what I did to you.”

Akira couldn’t believe what the other was saying.

“And maybe,” Shiki continued, “Maybe you could talk to Nano and ask him to forgive me too.”

Akira gave the other a sad smile, he could almost feel tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes; he went to speak, but it seemed that Shiki wasn’t quite done yet.

“And don’t worry; I’ll make sure to take care of Akira for you from now on.”

Akira blushed softly, “Hey, who says I need anyone to take care of me?”

Shiki gave a snort as he finally looked back at the other, “Kiesuke told me.”

“Bull shit.”  Akira muttered as he looked back at the grave in front of them.

Shiki stood and held a hand out to the still kneeling male, “Come on.”

Akira looked up at the other, a flash back of this moment reversed flitting through his mind as he looked at the offered hand.

He glanced back up at the owner of the hand and smiled softly, taking it.

Akira allowed the taller male to help pull him from the ground and with one last look at the grave he turned and started walking away with Shiki.

The two walked for a few moments in silence before Akira decided to speak up.

“I’m sure that they forgive you.”  He said softly.

Shiki glanced at the other out of the corner of his eye.

Akira smiled as he looked at the ground, “Kiesuke told me.”

Shiki gave a small smirk as they walked in peaceful silence the rest of the way home.

END


	4. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feelings  
> Relationship: Motomi/Akira  
> Rating: T (I think it still qualifies at T...)  
> Summery: Motomi thinks about his feelings for Akira

He had reminded me of my son at first.

It was a little weird to think about now; I definitely shouldn’t feel this way about the boy I once thought of in the same regards as my own son.

But as I held the slighter male’s trembling form as his pleasure crested, I knew that my feelings were no longer like those of a parent for a child.

I felt lust for the younger boy.

And I admit that even then I was pretty sure I was already in love with him.

“M- Motomi-san.”  Akira muttered sleepily as he nestled against me.

I chuckled softly as I ran my hand through his beautiful, silver hair, “How do you feel?”

“Mm.”  He hummed simply in reply as he smiled softly with his eyes closed, not bothering to actually give an answer.

“Me too.”  I chuckled again, gazing at the boy curled against me.

I wanted to protect him, to shield him from all the bad things in this world, to get him out of this awful city.

But I also want to touch him and hold him.

I sighed as I watched him drift off to sleep in my arms.

Yes, these feelings were definitely more than just paternal.

END


	5. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Captive  
> Characters: Arbitro, Akira, Kau  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Arbitro catches Akira

“Hm.” Arbitro gave a chuckle, “So it looks like I finally caught you, Akira-kun.”

Akira glared back weekly; he was chained to a stone wall in front of the blond man with a gag in his mouth and he was pretty sure – if the weakness in his body and the slight fogginess in his head were anything to go by – that he’d been drugged to boot.

“Oh, I could make you into such a beautiful piece of art.”  Arbitro smirked as he stroked a hand over the silver-haired male’s face.

Abruptly the man turned to the only other presence in the room, “Kau, fetch me my knife would you?”

The blindfolded pet crawled over to the low table and picked up the requested item before carefully putting the blade in his mouth and crawling over to his master.

“Good boy.”  Arbitro purred before taking the knife and running a hand through the boys grey hair, “Now.”  He said as he slowly turned back to the chained male, “Where was I?”

Akira glanced at the blade in his captors hand before looking at his face again; he tried to glare defiantly, but the other man could see the fear in his eyes.

“Oh, won’t this be fun.”  Arbitro chuckled as he slowly approached his prisoner, “Don’t worry; I promise to make you beautiful.”

Akira’s screams were muffled by his gag.

END


	6. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Abandoned  
> Character: Keisuke  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Keisuke feels abandoned

He felt so alone.

He knew that Akira hadn’t meant it.

They were all stressed.

But Keisuke couldn’t help but think that if he were stronger Akira wouldn’t have been as stressed; he wouldn’t have become upset with him.

The brunette shook his head as he leaned against the brick wall of one of the many decrepit building that littered the city.

He had run out on the others, and what good had not done?

Nothing, now he was just lost.

He pushed off the wall, figuring that he should probably head back the way he came.

Keisuke was just about to turn out of the alley way, to do just that, when something in the darkness caught his eye.

Blinking he reached for the glinting object and found a small glass vial with some yellowish liquid inside.

“Line.” He whispered as he inspected the bottle.

Akira had told him about this drug.

How it had made the people who had taken it go crazy.

But it has also made them incredibly strong.

He stared at the liquid for a moment.

He knew better. He knew that he shouldn’t take it.

But he wanted to be stronger.

He wanted to be the one to protect someone instead of someone always having to protect him.

So he opened the bottle, knowing he shouldn’t.

He downed the yellow liquid in a single gulp.

The change was almost instant; he could feel power rushing through his body.

He needed to find Akira and tell him what happened, tell him that he was strong.

But why would he do that.

Akira had abandoned him.

Akira had allowed him to run off without going after him.

Allowed him to take off into an area that he didn’t know, but Akira had been afraid that the other wasn’t strong enough to protect himself.

Why should he protect Akira.

No, he didn’t need to protect Akira; he needed to get revenge.

Revenge for Akira abandoning him.

END


	7. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Innocence  
> Character: RIn  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Rin isn't so innocent  
> Series: Entry 9 of 100 themes

Rin’s innocence had been ripped from him at a young age.

He had been only fourteen when his older brother had killed all of his friends.

Only six months later he tried to fight the other male for the first time.

And by the age of sixteen he had already killed a man.

Now at seventeen he had lost track of the people that he had killed trying to get revenge for what his brother had done to him.

Then he had met Akira.

And he felt like he could be a silly little kid around the other again.

He felt innocent around the other.

He didn’t want the grey-haired male to see the darkness that lied in his heart.

Because despite his soft looks.

Rin was anything but innocent.

END


	8. Breathe Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Breathe Again  
> Characters: Shiki, Akira, Keisuke  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Akira is relieved  
> Series: Entry 11 of 100 themes

Shiki had left him to mourn the death of his best friend, the very man that he had already risked his life to save no lie dead in his arms.

“Keisuke, please.”  Akira whispered as he pressed his forehead to the brunette’s, tears flowing down his cheeks to splash onto the other’s face.

The silver-haired male knew that Keisuke was gone – the other had simply lost way too much blood, but despite this, he couldn’t bring himself to leave him; not after all the two of them had been through together.

So, Akira kneeled in a puddle of the other’s blood and prayed to whoever would listen for them to give Keisuke back.

Akira stayed there for several long moments, trembling and holding his friends limp body to him, before he finally was able to pull himself away from the other, but just as he was about to do this he heard a breath.

“A- Akira?”  A weak voice asked.

Akira gasped as his eyes widened and he looked down and Keisuke’s previously still body.

“Ke- Keisuke!”  Akira exclaimed as he wrapped his arms tighter around the other male, “Y- You’re alive.”

Keisuke gave a weak chuckle as the other hugged him, “Yeah.  I- It’s cold.”

Akira pulled away again, “O- Of course.”  The silver-haired male then did his best to get the other up and out of the rain.

The other was heavy and the work was hard, but as long as he was okay, Akira didn’t care.

END


	9. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Blood  
> Characters: Shiki, Akira  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: It stains the city  
> Series: Entry 17 of 100 themes

It stained this city.

So many people had died here.

And a good number of them had been at his hands.

The dark red of blood followed him where ever he went.

It was his job, and he had never hesitated in taking someone’s life.

Until now.

Akira had challenged him and as Il Re he was supposed to take the life of anyone who challenged him.

But as they fought, he couldn’t help noticing how attractive the other male was.

So, on that first encounter he let the other be.

He would just kill him later.

But the more they fought each other, the harder and harder Shiki found it to make that final move.

The move that would spill the other’s blood and add it to the other stains all over the city.

Something in him couldn’t hurt this one.

And so always at the last minute he ran.

He was getting sick of all the blood anyway.

END


	10. Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Creation  
> Relationship: Arbitro/Akira (non-con)  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Arbitro is proud of his creation  
> Series: Entry 47 of 100 themes

Arbitro chuckled as his newest pet licked his hand.

“Now that’s a good boy Akira.”  He encouraged.

The grey-haired boy nuzzled the older man’s hand and whimpered.

“I knew you would make a wonderful pet.”  Arbitro grinned as he grabbed the boy’s leash and started leading him out of the room.

Akira followed obediently, not needing a verbal command before obeying.

Arbitro was quite proud of himself for his work with Akira; he had made a pet before – and Kau was a lovely specimen, but he hadn’t been nearly as much of a challenge as Akira was.

Kau had become his pet quite simply; he had had a submissive personality type to start with so it hadn’t been difficult at all to cultivate the boy’s behavior into something that pleased him.

Akira had been different though, it had actually been the fire in the other that had called out to him; that had practically begged to be tamed and broken.

The boy had fought every step of the way, but Arbitro had expected it, had relished it, and now the result obediently crawled after him.

Akira made a fine collection to his pets and he had to admit that the boy was probably the creation that he was the most proud of.

END


	11. Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tower  
> Character: Akira  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Everything is falling apart  
> Series:   
> Note: I know this doesn't seem like it has anything to do with a tower, but that was the theme and it made me think of the tarot card... so, that's where I drew my inspiration from...

How had everything gone to hell so quickly?

His life had been perfectly normal less than a week ago.

Then suddenly he was being framed for a murder he hadn’t even had a way of committing and no he was stuck in the middle of a practically decimated city where he had to desperately fight for his life.

And Keisuke was with him – his best friend with absolutely no fighting ability.

So not only did he have to look out for his own safety, he also had to make sure that Keisuke stayed out of harm’s way as well.

How had all of this happened?

END


	12. Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Horror  
> Character: Akira  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Who could have done this?  
> Series: Entry 65 of 100 themes

Akira rushed out of the once-safe house, nearly throwing up at the sights and smells.

The small bar had once been a refuge, a “no man’s” land. No one was supposed to fight in this area.

But it seemed like someone – or maybe a group of someone’s – had decided to go on a killing spree in the safe zone.

It was sick; there was blood everywhere.

Akira’s stomach had dropped when he heard the news of the attack; worrying that Keisuke may have been killed in the slaughter, but as he searched the bodies and wreckage he found no sign of his friend.

Rin frowned as he kneeled next to Akira, who was still doubled over and trying to keep his lunch down.

He placed a comforting hand on the others back, rubbing gently, “I don’t think he was in their Akira. We’ll find him.”

Akira nodded as he took a deep breath, sitting on the ground for a few moments.

He would feel even sicker later when he found that the very boy he’d been worrying about, his sweet, kind Keisuke, had been the cause of all the carnage.

END


	13. Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Seeing Red  
> Characters: Rin, Akira, Shiki  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Rin can't stand Shiki  
> Series: Entry 86 of 100 themes

Suddenly his whole demeanor changed.

“Rin?” Akira questioned.

The petite, usually-bubbly blond had gone stiff and was wearing an intense glare.

Akira had never seen the other boy act like this.

Slowly he panned his vision to look at where Rin was staring, and there stood Shiki.

Akira’s eyes narrowed too, but before he could react, Rin had dashed forward and lunged at the black-haired man, daggers drawn.

Shiki easily dodged the attack, and so their fight commenced. Somehow Rin was able to keep up and avoid getting any injuries despite his weapon disadvantage.

Akira stood bewildered as he watched the two of them; he wanted to interfere, to help his friend, but something told him that he had no place in this fight.

Eventually the two began to fatigue and Akira was just about to jump in, afraid that with the way things were going, Rin might lose, but before he had the chance, Shiki suddenly jumped away and ran.

Rin attempted to follow, but he doubled over, needing to catch his breath.

“I’ll kill you!” He yelled instead.

Akira jogged over to Rin and placed a comforting hand on his back, “Are you alright?”

Rin shook the other off as he nodded, “Sorry about that.”

Akira shook his head “It’s alright.”

“I just hate that guy.” Rin said as he glared down the alley that Shiki had disappeared into.

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” Akira replied.

Rin stood, “No, you don’t.” He stared, his shoulders still stiff and not at all the Rin, Akira was so accustomed to, “That bastard is my brother.”

Akira’s eyes widened at this new revelation.

“And a few years ago he killed my best friends in front of me.” Rin went on.

Akira didn’t know what to say to that, but it appeared that Rin didn’t need him to say anything to continue.

“It’s just… every time I see him, something just takes over and…” Rin trailed off for a moment before his glare hardened further and he clenched his hands into fists, “I want him dead – I want to kill him. I want him to hurt the same way he hurt my friends… the same way he hurt me.”

The two stood in strained silence for several long moments before Rin suddenly seemed to shake something off.

He turned to Akira, a weak smile on his lips, “I’m sorry about all that.”

Akira stared at the other for a moment before replying, “No need to apologize.”

He was just glad that the blond was getting back to his usual self.

Rin’s smile brightened and all of the sudden it was like theu hadn’t even run into Shiki to begin with.

“Come on; let’s go find Keisuke and the old man.” Rin suggested as he grabbed Akira’s hand and started leading him in the direction of the safe zone.

Akira just laughed and allowed the smaller boy to drag him along; he was just glad to have the real Rin back.

END


End file.
